


Target Practice

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Carnival, Crush, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy, Gay, Homosexuality, Lesbians, Love, Milk and Cereal, Romance, Sapphic, Women Loving Women, not much to tag, pyrruby, queer, romantic, smol and tol, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Another short I wrote a long time ago | Ruby is at the annual, Vale Yule Carnival, trying so desperately to win a soft toy for the collection at an archery stall. One problem stands in front of her - she cannot hit the target. She needs help, from a tall redhead...





	Target Practice

Another arrow missed her target and Ruby Rose let out a faint curse as the strand of wood and metal shot into the straw to the left of the red circles. 

It had been the fourth time she had missed now and Ruby was beginning to get annoyed at herself. It shouldn’t have even been so difficult for her; she was an expert marksman with sniper rifle side of Crescent Rose and excelled with a normal rifle of any kind. Whether it be a long range rifle or a short burst submachine gun, Ruby was expert with it and could shoot near about anything stationary - a master of all ranges. For the life of her, however, she could just not handle the technique of using a bow and arrow to hit a simple target. It was beginning to throttle her mind and making her sigh in distress. She bet Weiss could handle this with ease. Or Blake, or even Yang. They would all probably hit the target in one hit.

She thrashed around the miniature wooden bow in her hands with a firm grip that would ruin a person’s wrist or even the grip of a normal firearm. “Curse you, foul bow! Why can’t you hit the target?!” Ruby yelled at the inanimate object while the vendor of the carnival stall looked at her with an amused look. This was all a part of the game.

“You know if you break it, you buy it, kid.” The stall master pardoned out to her and thus she stopped flailing it around in her firm grip. 

The red hooded small girl let out a sigh, breathing out the frustration from her lungs. Ruby looked at the man manning the stall with the hazelnut moustache and smiled awkwardly as he took a sip from a flask, probably eggnog. It was vastly approaching the holiday and Vale had been taken over by the annual Yule Carnival. The cold air was snapping at her grip and forefingers. He was bare-armed, standing in a shirt and plain apron, one a carpenter would wear. Ruby determined that he was either very warm blooded or the flask was warming him up tremendously.

Ruby looked around to see if she could find Yang or Blake or even Weiss. Maybe her half-sister and soul sisters would be much better with the bow and arrow than her. She wanted so desperately to win the big stuffed Grimm prize above the man’s head; it reminded her of Zwei, oddly, and looked like the cutest thing she ever wanted to cuddle in her life. It was a large and cuddly Ursa. Ruby needed it in her bed with her in the cold nights to come.

“Another round?” The vendor asked pushing forward a jar lid where she could place her money. Ruby took out a single silver coin and a cookie from her pack and shoved the baked treat into her mouth while she slammed the coin in the lid, determined to win the toy.

“Himph Me,” she said through her clasped teeth holding the cookie in her mouth to savour the flavour while she got into the zone. 

She closed her eyes, focused on the deep sensational flavour of her own homemade double chocolate-chip cookie she had copied from her mother’s recipe and let all the frustration leave her bones. She opened her eyes and stared directly at the red circle in the middle of the target down range. She breathed in and let go of the string, sending the arrow directly to the target. 

It lost almost all power and glided into the floor of the target range about a foot before the target. 

Ruby nearly exploded with rage and frustration, handing the bow straight to the man and scoffed down her cookie in a single bit to sate her thirst for blood. 

“I hate carnivals!” She yelled into the fairground.

“What is the matter, Ruby?” She heard come from her side, off in the distance of the carnival, over the rushing sounds of the rollercoasters. Passed the whirling of the rides and the endless chatter of all the people surrounding Ruby, she heard the voice, the angelic melody of the girl's voice. 

It was her, the redhead with the shield and lance; Pyrrha Nikos, the Invincible Girl, the beautiful Champion of Mistral and the most gorgeous woman Ruby had ever laid eyes on. The girl Ruby had had a crush on since seeing her in the Emerald Forest.

Ruby could remember the first thing she had asked about Pyrrha, to Yang. "Who is she?" Ruby had asked. 

"I think she's the new crush of the incredibly gay Ruby Rose... And she's one hell of a lucky woman if she is." Yang had chuckled. "That's Pyrrha Nikos, sis, and she's the top-rated fighter in our year. Too bad she's got a limp noodle for a partner. She needs a girlfriend..."

Pyrrha was alone, a little surprising but not by much considering Ruby hadn’t seen Jaune at all and had seen Ren being dragged on all the big rides and attractions by Nora Valkyrie. The ginger needed to keep on top of Weiss's trail as she was hanging with Yang and the smitten Blake. The black and yellow couple were trying to kiss on each of the rollercoasters and rides. Weiss had to be with them, and Nora needed to be with her, and thus Ren had to be with Nora. 

Ruby sprinted over to her frantically. “Pyyyyyrrrrha!” She yelled in a very high voice while bringing out her bag of still lukewarm cookies to bribe the girl. She nearly hugged the slightly taller flame as soon as she reached her, her silver eyes welling a little. She looked up at the redhead, pulling a face as she hugged the tall woman. “I can’t hit the damn target to win the plush!” Ruby confessed, munching on another cookie as she looked up at and cuddled Pyrrha.

“The target?” Pyrrha asked in a confused haze. Ruby pointed to the archery stall and her barrage of six failed attempts to hit the far target that would yield the large stuffed teddy to her as her prize. The vendor was currently pulling them out of the archery matt slowly.

Pyrrha almost licked her plump and full lips as soon as she saw the reality of the situation; archery was like a jog to her, she could perform excellently while sleeping. 

“Why, Sir?” The redhead called to the man retrieving the six arrows scattered all around the range. He grunted inattention, seeing Pyrrha and Ruby return to the front of his stall, the smaller huntress munching on her cookies while Pyrrha was looking like a smouldering fire with determination. “How many times did my smaller friend try to hit the target?” Pyrrha asked the man as he returned to the front with the six arrows.

“Six, Miss.” He told her bluntly and without amusement. Ruby was shooting him daggers with her eyes from Pyrrha's side, munching on another tasty treat.

Pyrrha slammed six silver coins onto the front and picked up the bow Ruby had been using. “I’ll take the arrows, please sir.” She gestured and the man handed her the arrows. 

Like a professional she spread her legs and took a sideways stance, grabbing all six arrows at once and loading them into her grip resting against the grip of the bow; she was going for gold by launching all six of them down range at once. Ruby was in awe and disbelief. The warrior woman took a breath and held it as she centred her vision and fired her torrent of arrows down range, cutting through the air and blasting the target; all six of the arrows penetrating into the centre circles. 

The man was stunned, Ruby had dropped her bag of cookies onto the floor she was so stupefied. Pyrrha turned around looking golden and glowing at how fabulous she was. She noticed the bag on the floor and picked it up for Ruby, handing it to her with the stuffed Ursa plushie the man knew she would want for the smaller huntress. 

“There you go Ruby.” Pyrrha smiled like an angelic goddess with such a vibrant glow around her. She was stunning, so confident and beautiful, kind and compassionate. Ruby's heart was pounding in her dress. She just wanted to reach up on her tiptoes and kiss the redheaded goddess.

“Uh, Pyrrha?” Ruby asked, taking her new plushie and her cookies back. Pyrrha turned back and leaned down a little to make sure all was well with her smaller friend.

Before she could react Ruby leaned in and planted a soft and brief kiss on the huntress’s cheek and blushed a rosiest red afterwards. Pyrrha was taken aback, surprised but certainly not put off. It was cute, cute and unexpected, which made it all the more beautiful and welcome. 

Pulling a most attractive smile she stayed with Ruby. “Is there anything else I can do for you tonight? I am here alone after all” she revealed. 

“Would you like to walk around the carnival with me, Pyrrha?” Ruby asked, still avoiding eye contact and blushing like a strawberry. She was so embarrassed but then again feeling so brave at the same time. She'd actually bitten her bullet and kissed the girl.

Pyrrha took her by the hand and held the plushie for her with her other hand, still smiling most beautifully. “I would love to, Ruby.” She assured the smaller girl and together they walked off in search of more stall games to invade and defeat. Between the two of them, there was absolutely nothing they could not triumph over; they were Pyrrha Nikos and Ruby Rose, the Invincible Cover Girl of Pumpkin Pete’s and the Crimson Speed Demon. Carnival games would shiver in fear upon their approach.

“Would you like to share a cookie, Pyrrha?”

“Thank you, Ruby. I would love to, Weiss, Yang and Nora all told me you make the best cookies.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I know this is old, but it's super cute right? Please leave a comment if you enjoyed this!


End file.
